Cannibal
by Inannah
Summary: Se había aburrido de esperar.Tenía hambre, quería comer y no había nadie en el mundo que le prohíba saborear la deliciosa carne de su hermano menor. Britaincest. Lime ligero.


**Autora: **_Otra viñeta de los británicos. No me aburro, deberían colocarme una pistola en la cabeza para que deje de hacer idioteces y actualice mis historias. No tengo solución_.

**Disclaimer: **_Fuckéate Himaruya. No me jodas con tu cara burlona. Ya sé que Hetalia Axis Powers te pertenece._

**Advertencia: **_Lime (L) Me siento una depravada escribiendo esto último._

**Cannibal**

Tenía un corazón. Prometía a Gales que lo tenía. Existía en su pecho. Muy en el fondo.

Así que no tenía porqué mirarlo con tal desconfianza, él era un chico bueno. Un ser divino entregado por Dios, un ángel. Gales rió con desdén cuando escuchó aquella defensa tan hueca.

— Un ángel, ¿Ángel dices? Eres el ser más corrompido que he conocido en mi vasta historia, eres la reencarnación misma del demonio — Fijó sus ojos cobalto sobre el rubio que se sentaba tranquilamente en un sillón forrado mientras tomaba de su copa de té. El pelo levemente rizado, la camisa celeste perfectamente planchada con los dos primeros botones abiertos dando un toque de libertad y los pantalones beige en corte recto hacía de su hermano la Némesis perfecta a su propia apariencia. Pelirrojo, de ropa oscura, con su fiel chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros.

Sé preguntó de qué se las daba como para intentar parecer el mismo un ángel. Gales, era un amargado pasivo pero nunca un ángel. Escocia lo miró con recelo unos segundos. Luego sonrió y expulsó el humo que había contenido por unos momentos y soltó las dulces y graves campanadas de su risa.

— Hermano, me halaga que me tengas en tan alta estima— Frente a frente, él ocupaba el sillón de dos cuerpos. Lo rellenaba completamente sin estar siquiera un poco desparramado. Había sido por eso que William no se había sentado junto a él. Su presencia llenaba cada centímetro libre. Gales abrió los ojos mostrando el turquesa de los lagos. Antes de que pronunciara alguna frase estúpida que él no quisiera oír, Escocia se levantó sospechando la dirección del discurso. — Lo que haga, simplemente lo haré. Con o sin tu consentimiento.

— Scott…

— Bueno, me voy Will. Me ha dado hambre. — Dio unos pasos al pasillo antes que la pregunta irónica de William rebotara en el aire. Scott sonrió con prepotencia a sus espaldas.

— ¿Hambre de quién?

— ¿No será de qué? Que yo sepa la hambruna no ha sido tan despiadada que tengamos que ser antropófagos— Lo corrigió con sorna. Los ojos de William se agudizaron con molestia. Era imposible ocultárselo. William lo sabía. Lo sabía hacía mucho tiempo.

Mucho tiempo que había esperado con imperturbable paciencia.

— _Quién_.

Siguió de largo hasta cruzar la puerta de entrada. La respuesta final fue la lengua pasando por los blancos dientes entre el humo del tabaco. William lo sabía ¿Para qué si era así, preguntaba algo sabido?

Tenía un corazón.

Y ese corazón rugía hambriento de sangre.

De _su_ preciosa y suculenta sangre.

-xox-

— Bien, te doy el plazo de cinco minutos para qué me expliques el porqué de tu maldita presencia en mi casa — Arrogante como un águila, Arthur permanecía de pie frente a su escritorio. Escocia siempre se divertía como su hermanito le daba aquellas bienvenidas tan cálidas. Que dulzura despampanante, se mordía la lengua para preguntarle si a la Reina le saludaba de esa forma, perro lamebotas.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú? Que bueno que también estés bien. Gracias por tu bienvenida hermano, el vaso de whisky fue una amabilidad innecesaria pero igual te la aceptaré— Sin dejarle responder se acercó al minibar y robó la botella de alcohol mientras la abría y tomaba un sorbo seco. Ignoró las maldiciones y reprimendas de aquel chiquillo de no más mil años. Él era el hermano mayor y no Arthur. Merecía respeto.

— ¡Si tan deseoso estás de emborracharte arrastra tus pies a un bar y no vengas a mi casa a robarte mis tragos, bastardo alcohólico! — ¿Alcohólico?

— No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, pequeño idiota. — Cerró la tapa tras un último sorbo y se dirigió de nuevo a él, dando la vuelta a la mesa de roble y sentándose sobre ella justo al lado de Arthur. Veinte centímetros de distancia. Los podía contar con angustia. Absorbiendo segundo a segundo el amargo perfume que destilaba Inglaterra. Masculino. Rebelde.

— ¿Sabes hermanito? Tengo hambre— Scott lo mira con una expresión indescifrable. Arthur alza una ceja desconfiado.

— ¿Y eso a mi qué? — Inglaterra le responde arrogante. Escocia suspira fastidiado. Es tan obvio. Se acerca peligrosamente a Inglaterra. La espalda del rubio se pega a la silla de cuero. Escocia lo toma de la cintura.

— Es simple, Arthur. _Tú_ me das hambre— Y en menos de dos segundos le devora la boca tratando de saciarse alguna vez. Se separa y lo mira recalcando lo obvio tras lamer una mejilla sonrojada del inglés— El problema es que no me sacio.

Lo abraza y lo eleva hasta el escritorio esparciendo todos los papeles que caen hasta el piso.

— Eres un enfermo— Le susurra a bocanadas cuando Escocia se separa por unos segundos. El mayor coloca una mano bajo su camisa. Le besa el cuello tras subir de nuevo a la boca. Trata de aguantar el gemido que choca en su garganta. Trata de que sus mejillas se blanqueen y dejen de quemar.

— No veo que te quejes.

Pero no puede.

— Cállate y… s-sueltáme ¡Maldita seas, n-no toques ahí!

— ¿Qué? ¿A tu entrepierna? Oh hermanito, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sé que no te gusta esto — Sonrió con condescendencia tras desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón. Le acarició el torso bajo aquella molesta camisa que ya iría a caer al piso. Apretó su cadera contra la contraria y le murmuró al oído con su cálido aliento — Pero sé que haré que te guste.

Es un caníbal. Lo sabe.

Pero él es un antropófago especial.

Y se alimenta de gemidos, de los sonrojos y su nombre jadeando por su tonto hermano menor.

Lástima que nunca se vaya a saciar de devorar esa furiosa y rebelde carne.


End file.
